The Human Centipede (First Sequence)
The Human Centipede (First Sequence) is a 2010 Dutch horror film written, directed, and co-produced by Tom Six. The film tells the story of a German doctor who kidnaps three tourists and joins them surgically, mouth to anus, forming a "human centipede," a Siamese triplet. It stars Dieter Laser as the antagonist villain, Dr. Heiter, with Ashley C. Williams, Ashlynn Yennie, and Akihiro Kitamura as his victims. According to Six, the concept of the film arose from a joke he made with friends about punishing a child molester by stitching his mouth to the anus of a "fat truck driver." Six also stated that inspiration for the film came from Nazi medical experiments carried out during World War II, such as the crimes of Josef Mengele at the Auschwitz concentration camp. When approaching investors prior to filming, Six did not mention the mouth-to-anus aspect of the plot, fearing it would put off potential backers. The financiers of The Human Centipede did not discover the full nature of the film until it was complete. The film received mixed reviews from mainstream film critics, but it won several accolades at international film festivals. The film was released in the United States on a limited release theatrically on April 30, 2010. A sequel, The Human Centipede 2 (Full Sequence), also written and directed by Six, was released in 2011. Plot Lindsay (Ashley C. Williams) and Jenny (Ashlynn Yennie), two American tourists in Germany, are drugged and involuntarily detained by crazed surgeon Dr. Josef Heiter (Dieter Laser) when they seek help at his house after they get a flat tire. The women awake in a makeshift medical ward. They witness Heiter kill a kidnapped truck driver (Rene de Wit) after Heiter informs him he is "not a match". Heiter secures a new male captive, Japanese tourist Katsuro (Akihiro Kitamura). The doctor explains that he is a world-renowned expert at separating Siamese twins, but dreams of making new creatures by sewing people together. He describes in detail how he will surgically connect his three victims mouth-to-anus, so that they share a single digestive system. After Lindsay tries to escape and fails, Heiter explains that he had previously experimented with creating what he called a "three-dog", also joined mouth-to-anus. However, the three-dog died shortly after surgery. Heiter tells Lindsay that one dog tried to escape and that dog became the middle, thus this caused the most pain to the dog and as punishment for her escape attempt, she will become the middle part of his centipede. Heiter performs the surgery, placing Katsuro at the front, Lindsay in the middle and Jenny at the rear. During his procedure, he severs the ligaments in his victims' knees so they cannot stand and are forced to crawl, and connects the victims together in a line with their mouths surgically attached to the anus of the person in front of them. Once the operation is complete, Heiter attempts to train his centipede as a pet, often belittling Katsuro with racist insults and beating him with a crop when he becomes rebellious. When Katsuro defecates, Lindsay is forced to swallow his excrement while the doctor watches in delight. However, he eventually becomes irritated after being kept awake by the constant screaming of Katsuro (who, as the front part of the centipede, has his mouth free and is still able to speak) and the realization that Jenny is dying from blood poisoning. When two detectives, Kranz (Andreas Leupold) and Voller (Peter Blankenstein), visit the house to investigate the disappearance of tourists, Heiter decides to add them as replacements for Jenny in a new creation, a four-person centipede. He succeeds in drugging Voller, as the pair later leave the house to obtain a search warrant. The victims attempt to escape, and Katsuro attacks Heiter in the process. Their attempt to escape ultimately fails. Katsuro confesses to the doctor that he deserves his fate because he had treated his family poorly, then commits suicide by slitting his throat. The detectives forcefully conduct separate searches as an injured Heiter hides near his swimming pool. Kranz finds the ward along with Heiter's victims. Voller begins to feel ill from the earlier drugging, and is later shot by Heiter. Kranz discovers Voller dead and gets shot by Heiter as well. Kranz responds by shooting Heiter in the head before dying. Back in the house, Jenny and Lindsay hold hands as Jenny dies from her infection. Lindsay sobs as she is left alone in the house, trapped between her deceased fellow captives. Her fate is left unknown. Cast *Dieter Laser as Dr. Josef Heiter *Ashley C. Williams as Lindsay *Ashlynn Yennie as Jenny *Akihiro Kitamura as Katsuro *Rene de Wit as Truck Driver *Andreas Leupold as Detective Kranz Category:Films Category:2010 release Category:The Human Centipede series